mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mockingjays Mob
The Monckingjays were formed when Aztecs rovers met up with a Kung Fu splinter in early 2012. Slyder and Gerald Durrel settled into the dominant position. Dominant Pair When the Mockingjays split from the Kung Fu, Slyder was the oldest of the females so she easily established dominance over the group. When the Aztecs males joined the group, Gerald Durrell became the dominant male and was fitted with a radio collar. Current Members The Mockingjays have 22 members as of October 2014. Slyder (VKUF028) Dominant Female Gerald Durrell (VAZM021) Dominant Male Katniss (VMJF001) Prim (VMJF002) Peeta (VMJM003) Gale (VMJM004) Cato (VMJM005) Glimmer (VMJF006) Clove (VMJF007) Marvel (VMJM008) Rue (VMJF009) Foxface (VMJF010) Thresh (VMJM011) Beetee (VMJM012) Wires (VMJF013) Annie (VMJF015) Finnick (VMJM016) Joanna (VMJF017) Gloss (VMJM018) Cashmere (VMJF019) Brutus (VMJM020) Enobaria (VMJF021) VMJM022 VMJF023 VMJM024 VMJF025 VMJP027 VMJP028 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Mockingjays. Slyder (VKUF028) Whitney (VKUF037) Nat (VKUF050) Brooklyn (VKUF052) Raden (VKUM056) Luke (VKUM063) Tres (VKUM064) Piper (VKUF066) Gerald Durrell (VAZM021) Navi (VAZM025) Rednose (VAZM031) Bachi (VAZM043) Katniss (VMJF001) Prim (VMJF002) Peeta (VMJM003) Gale (VMJM004) Cato (VMJM005) Glimmer (VMJF006) Clove (VMJF007) Marvel (VMJM008) Rue (VMJF009) Foxface (VMJF010) Thresh (VMJM011) Beetee (VMJF012) Wires (VMJM013) VMJP014 Annie (VMJF015) Finnick (VMJM016) Joanna (VMJF017) Gloss (VMJM018) Cashmere (VMJF019) Brutus (VMJM020) Enobaria (VMJF021) Rivals The Mockingjays established a small territory in-between the Adders and Lombax Mob. The Wookiees formed near the Mockingjays and became their new rivals. History February 2012: Slyder, Whitney, Nat, Brooklyn, Raden, Luke, Tres and Piper splintered from the Kung Fu but were not followed. March 2012: '''Gerald Durrell, Navi, Rednose and Bachi joined the group. Gerald Durrell and Slyder became the dominant pair. Slyder and Brooklyn were pregnant. '''April 2012: '''Slyder aborted. Whitney, Nat and Brooklyn were pregnant. Whitney and Nat were evicted. Navi, Rednose and Bachi went roving. '''May 2012: '''Slyder was pregnant but aborted. Both Whitney and Nat aborted. Brooklyn lost her litter and was evicted. Three encounters with Lombax. '''June 2012: '''Navi and Bachi went roving. '''July 2012: Slyder was pregnant. Whitney, Nat and Brooklyn were evicted.' '''One encounter with Lombax. '''August 2012: '''Slyder gave birth to Katniss, Prim, Peeta and Gale. '''September 2012: '''Slyder was pregnant. Rednose and Bachi went roving. Dexter and Ice Man visited. Three encounters with Wookiees. '''October 2012: '''Whitney aborted. Nat was pregnant. Dexter, Ice Man and Biffy Clyro visited. One encounter with Wookies and Lombax. '''November 2012:' Slyder and Nat were pregnant. Navi, Rednose, Bachi and Raden went roving. Two encounters with Wookiees. December 2012: '''Slyder gave birth to Cato, Glimmer, Clove and Marvel. Whintey, Nat and Brooklyn were evicted and left the group to form the Adders. '''Janaury 2013: Rednose and Bachi went roving. Two encounters with Wookiees and one with Adders. February 2013: Navi, Rednose, Bachi, Raden and Luke went roving. Two encounters with Wookiees. March 2013: Slyder was pregnant. Navi, Rednose, Bachi, Raden, Tres and Luke went roving. Three encounters with Adders. April 2013: Slyder gave birth to Thresh, Rue and Foxface. May 2013: 'Navi, Rednose and Raden went roving. '''June 2013: '''Raden went roving. One encounter with Lombax and Wookiees. '''July 2013: ' Slyder aborted. Rednose, Bachi and Tres went roving. Three encounters with Lombax. '''August 2013: '''Navi, Rednose, Bachi, Raden, Luke and Tres went roving '''September 2013: '''Navi, Rednose, Bachi, Raden, Luke and Tres went roving Gale went roving. Four encounters with Adders. '''October 2013: Slyder was pregnant. Katniss and Prim were evicted. Navi, Rednose, Bachi, Raden, Luke and Tres went roving and left the group to form the Spartans. One encounter with Adders. November 2013: 'Slyder gave birth to Beetee, Wires and VMJP014. '''December 2013: '''VMJP014 was predated. Prim was pregnant. Peeta, Gale and Cato went roving. '''Janaury 2014: '''Prim lost her litter. Katniss was pregnant. Peeta, Gale, Cato and Marval went roving. '''February 2014: '''Katniss aborted. Slyder was pregnant. Katniss, Prim and Clove were evicted. '''March 2014: ' Slyder gave birth to Annie, Finnick and Joanna. '''April 2012: Glimmer was pregnant. Gale and Cato went roving. May 2014: '''Glimmer gave birth but lost her litter in a burrow colapse. Peeta, Gale, Cato and Marval went roving. '''June 2014: One encounter with Lombax. Slyder was pregnant but aborted. July 2014: '''Katniss aborted. Clove was pregnant. Three encounters with Lombax. '''August 2014: '''Clover aborted. Peeta, Gale, Cato, Marval and Thresh went roving. '''September 2014: '''Slyder was pregnant. Katniss, Prim, Clove, Glimmer and Rue were evicted. '''October 2014: '''Slyder gave birth to Gloss, Cashmere, Brutus and Enobaria. '''November 2014: Cato, Marval, and Thresh went roving. Two encounters with Lombax. December 2014: Slyder was pregnant. Katniss, Prim, Clove, Glimmer, Rue, and Foxface were evicted. Janaury 2015: Slyder gave birth to VMJP022, VMJP023, VMJP024 and VMJP025. February 2015: '''Slyder died. Katniss became the dominant female. '''March 2015: Gerald Durrell, Peeta, Gale, Cato, Marval and Thresh went roving. April 2015: '''Katniss and Prim were pregnant. '''May 2015: Katniss lost her litter. Prim gave birth to VMJP0026, VMJP027 and VMJP028. Category:Meerkat Mobs